


There can be only one

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bretta is injured then dies, Brumm is very injured, Character Death, Divine is very injured, Elderbug is very injured, Ghost is a baby, Major Character Injury, Multi, Myla is dead, No beta read we die like Tiso, Quirrel is dead, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tiso is dead, Yandere Grimm, beta read done by author, everyone is fucked, i'm sorry everyone, most everyone dies, supported dad nailmasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: What happens when Grimm snaps, what happens when said snapped Grimm sees his caller being flirted, or being cared for by others, well that's a simple answer, M U R D E R, of course.
Relationships: Brumm & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	1. Quirrel RIP

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hi hello welcome to another trash bin by me Yaoi, umm hope you all like Yandary grimm, dont know how many chapters their will be so, enjoy. ( also fixed the Their to there because I have a friend who pointed out that, that wasnt the right spelling of 'there' )

Grimm smiled at the bug who had given their child the flames it needed to grow, the short bug who never uttered a word, yet he could still understand what the knight was trying to say from those hollow, void filled eyes, silence always ran a shiver down the troupe master's spine. 

Grimm watched the knight walk away, child in toe, and he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help his heart beat in his chest loudly, there was something about them that made the troupe master go crazy, there was no other bug quite like the silent knight, ritual after ritual and not one have the same sensation quite like that of the knight. Grimm let out a dark purr as he hugged himself, love coated his eyes as his mind wandered to the void filled knight, all of his thoughts were of the knight.

Brumm soon walked up to him and said in a worried tone “mrrrr Master, are you doing ok. . . you haven't moved from that spot in an hour” an hour. . . oh had his thoughts really been on his friend for an hour “Yes I'm fine Brumm” he said before teleporting himself to where he felt the Grimmchild was, he know if he went to were the Grimmchild was he would find his little shadow. He stayed well out of sight as he watched the knight walked around slaying the enemies with the help of Grimmchild, this really made his heart sour seeing this. . . until he saw Quirrel.

“Hey little buddy, what’s up” Quirrel said happily as he petted their head, the Grimmchild let out a squeak, as they nuzzled their face to Quirrel’s hand not wanting to be left behind, Quirrel only chuckled as he patted their heads as well, both the knight/Ghost and Grimmchild accepted the pats from him, but Grimm, Grimm was seething with rage how dare someone think about touching his child or his caller, this was most unacceptable, Grimm poofed away ready to form a plan on how to get rid of Quirrel. 

_________

Had anyone seen Quirrel? Ghost was panicked to say the least, their friend was nowhere to be seen in Hollownest and they had checked throughout all over, even asking the Mantise sisters to help them out, but after so many hours Ghost thanked the sisters before slowly walking back to Dirtmouth, Grimmchild held onto them and squeaked sadly, nuzzling their caretaker. Ghost let out a static sigh, scratching under the Grimmchild’s chin, making it purr. Ghost tried not to cry on their way back up, Quirrel was a good friend to them, Ghost knows that he wouldn’t just off like that without giving Ghost a heads up. . . but they still can’t help but feel betrayed by their friend, being abandoned for so long, they get attached to others quickly.

Once they get to Dirtmouth Ghost could see Zote and Breatta in their usual spot, Zote talking about some rule that Ghost couldn’t be bothered with being interested in, They got out of the well, immediately walking over to the bench to sit down, Ghost buried their face into their cloak trying not to cry still. Then he felt someone sit next to him. “What’s with the long face?” Oh really wasn’t the time to be sympathetic Bretta, upon hearing this Elderbug came over and asked if they were alright, right then and their Ghost buried themselves more into their cloak, not noticing that the Grimmchild flew over towards the tent.

Soon enough Iselda and Cornifer came walking over to comfort the small knight who now started to cry over most of the residence of Dirtmouth, minus Zote, trying to comfort them. . . then there was no more noise besides. . . Brumms instrument playing. . . wait where were they now? “My friend are you doing alright?” They felt a pair of arms wrap around them in a tight hug, Ghost instantly knew they were near Grimm, so they nodded. Grimm let out a shaky sigh? “That is good my friend. . . I am glad our child got here telling me you were in destress” The grip on their waist lightened, as Grimms face buried into their cloak. Ghost just leaned back, feeling the warmth that radiated off of the troupe master.

Grimm looked down at Ghost and smiled warmly, Ghost was cold, but he expected to feel that as Ghost was of the void, Grimm wanted to take the knight right then and there but. . . no he wouldn’t do that to his caller, no, not yet, not yet. So for now they held Ghost close to them allowing them to stay in his warm embrace.

__________________

Ghost could still feel the warmth of Grimms body heat on theirs, even after its been a few days since Ghost little break down happened, other then that but Quirrel still hasn’t been found, they had looked all over but one place blue lake, why they didn’t go here first was beyond them, so they went to blue lake. Only to be met with a gruesome sight, having to cover the Grimmchilds eyes, to conceal their innocence from the horrible sight. They walked over to a bench and took the Grimmchild’s charm off before walking back over to the body, they were really hoping it wasn’t who they thought it was, but they were once again pulled into the reality of things, this mangled body of broken limbs, pulled out organs, cut off flesh, pulled exoskeleton was Quirrel.

Ghost stayed their staring at Quirrel’s corpse for who knows how long, just staring,trying to figure out how he had died, trying to figure out who killed him, why would someone kill him. What felt like a few minutes passed were actually hours Ghost got out of their mind, they had to do something about this, they’ll make a proper burial for Quirrel, it’s the least that they can do now for their dead friend. Using Descending Dark to make a hole in the ground they made sure it was deep enough so their friend could sleep in peace, when they found it at a distant level, they carefully put their dead friends body in before starting to bury the body, all while void seeped from their eyes.

Ghost never thought that their friend would die so soon, after the fight with UumuU, and monomer, Ghost felt like Quirrel would be around to pass more of his knowledge to him, they were always good at listening, they just didn't think their last talk would be right there at the blue lake, but no matter Ghost can get threw with this, they'll simply find the culprit and put an end to them like they have done with the rest of the bosses they've encountered. But now their the who actually did it, they could spend most of the iij r time thinking of who it could be, but they still have a mission to do.

With a tap on the covered Quirrel, it sat up, before charging its crystal heart, it shot over to the other side of Blue lake, all while someone watched from afar, admiring them with so much love. The killings are far from over, as long as someone is close to the void.


	2. Rip Myla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myla FUCKINg dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres the thing Ghost is like a teen most have seen Ghost in their adult form, so i'm going for that kind of look. 
> 
> Ghost also has all of the abilities and charms except for the void heart/ kings soul, they also haven't killed Herrah or Lurien yet.

After just burying their best friend, Grimmchild equipped again Ghost trut down thru the Infected Crossroads, they needed to calm down badly and they knew just the bug to go to. It was Myla, when Ghost first heard her singing, they were confused on what was happening, how could someone make that with their voice? But they soon realised that it was only singing according to Myla, but they like it, so from time to time they would walk down their and just listen to her sing, but today Ghost really needed her singing sure they could go anywhere else possibly Nail master Mato, but they didn't know if he'd be any help with the emotional stress that they are going.

As Ghost tot close to Crystal peak, they started to sprint to get to her quickly, but for some reason, they couldn’t hear her sing, and that made them nervous but no worries, right. Ghost dropped down to were normally Myla would be but she was just working no singing coming from the bug, Ghost approached her slowly at first before charging her hugging her tightly, but didn’t get a hug back instead, Myla stopped her work and looked up at them then she raised her pick ax, her eyes no longer the dark but instead she had the orange of the infection. Ghost waited for the pick ax to be brought down upon them, but nothing happened instead the pick ax fell behind Myla, who was now shaking, crying orange tears.

Ghost hugged her a bit more tightly before she hugged back, crying more now, burying her face into Ghost chest, Ghost only patted her back letting her cry on them. Grimmchild puffed out their flame in another direction seeing that their mother figure was no longer in danger, then plopped down on Ghost head purring, this made Ghost scratch the underside of their chin, hearing a loud ‘Nya’ from the bat like creature. Myla calmed down enough to look up at Ghost and the Grimmchild, but she blinked she never saw this creature here the first time she’d meet Ghost “Little Ghost where did you get this creacher from?” 

Then Ghost started to tell Myla everything that has happened to them till this point time, with lots of exaggerated body movements and hand gestures, even causing Myla to laugh some time when Ghost had to take a break to think about the next thing they wanted to tell her, it was 30 minutes later that Ghost was done explaining then looked down at Myla as if asking if she got all of that. Myla let out another chuckle “Sounds like you had an adventure little Ghost, while I was down here mining” She looked over at where she had just been hacking away at for days? Then looked back up at Ghost “I think it's time to return above, I’m done mining for a while, what do you think Little Ghost?” 

This made Ghost happy, despite basically being a teen/young adult now they are still happily as can be, Ghost gripped Mylas hand and started to bring her back up, and kepped her protected from the infected,(Ghost didn’t even glance at the black egg as they walked by, they felt angry that they couldn’t help their void sibling at this point in time, but they will, mark their word they will help get their sibling free from their tomb, that their idiot of a father had put them threw.) slaying them down with the help of Grimmchild. Once they were at the well Ghost helped Myla up before ascending themselfs. 

When they were in Dirtmouth Ghost was going to introduce Myla to everyone including the Grimmtroupe, Ghost walked Myla over to Cornifer and Iselda’s shop but they didn’t even get to step foot inside before Ghost was picked up by a slender hand. The smell of smoke and the warmth of Scarlet fire invited Ghost to sleep but they shook their head; getting the sleep out of them. Ghost looked up at the grinning mass of the troupe master who seemed to be purring. Myla who was next to him was white as soul seeing that this bug? Has just popped out of nowhere, and had picked Ghost up with no hesitation.

“How is my caller doing? I was worried for you, you’ve been gone for so long down in the ruined city that I had feared for the worst” Grimm snuggled up to Ghost, nuzzling them as he talked “But you are here and that’s all that matters, ah our child” Grimmchild flew over to his father wrapping around his neck and Nya’ing, Grimm scratched under Grimmchilds cheek Grimm also put down Ghost to look at his son (Ghost comes up to like Grimms chest) “ Did you and Ghost have a good time down in Hollowknest?”. Grimmchild started to Nya in a way that seemed like they were talking to their father.

As Grimmchild spoke the cherry face of Grimm started to turn a bit gloomy, and when Grimmchild stopped talking Grimm looked over at Ghost “Ghost why did you unequip our child, did something happen to make you do so” Ghost froze up, before void fell from their eyes once again, they hadn’t thought about Quirrel, they didn’t even speak about it to Myla who now looked as equally as considered as Grimm did as Ghost broke down in front of them. Grimm growled as he looked at Myla, the area around her going up in Scarlet fire, Myla was now even more afraid as Grimm made the flames go closer to her, but stopped when Ghost tugged at their cloak, signing with shaky fingers that it wasn’t her fault, that she didn’t do anything wrong.

Grimm huffed but let Myla go who was crying again, Ghost sprinted to her and held her in his arms, hushing her to get her to calm down, not being able to see the slight crack in Grimms normally chill expression, but Grimmchild saw, the normal chill Grimm looked like he was about to murder the bug in ghost arms, Grimmchild nya’d at their father nervoudly afrade that they would get the death stair, but insted they got the normal chill look of Grimm. “What is it my child?” Grimm held Grimmchild in his arms now ignoring the cries of the girl in Ghost arms. Grimmchild nuzzling their father who patted their head “It’s fine my child no need to be worried about anything, now go and get your caller they must be tired” He released Grimmchild who flew over to Ghost quickly getting the two’s attention. 

“Ghost my dear You must be tired, as well as you my lady, come and rest in my tent, it is big for all” He said before walking towards his tent,Ghost got up Pulling Myla with them, Grimmchild attached to Ghost once again as they walked towards Grimms Troupe’s tent. Once they got in Grimm directed Ghost and Grimmchild to his room leaving Myla with Brumm who looked at her nervously, but said nothing just playing his accordion until Grimm came back to escort Myla to her room. Myla looked back at Brumm who gave her a slow shake, looking down at the floor as his song became much more sorrowful, now Myla was fearing for her life once again. 

_____

Ghost had a bad feeling as they woke up in a panic in Grimms room, had they just heard screaming from far away, but if they did why was it now so quiet, maybe it was just the nightmares, yes it was just the nightmares getting to them, they just saw their best friend dismantled in front of them so the that must be the only way they heard screams in their dreams. But why couldn’t they shake the feeling that something was wrong, they needed to go and talk with Grimm, maybe Brumm, Divine? Or maybe Myla? But Myla why did they feel that something bad had happened to her, getting up they were weary of waking up Grimmchild before booking it out of Grimm's room, they soon saw Brumm and looked at him, singing ‘where is Myla’ to which Brumm said “She slepped then walked out, saying something about going back to mining” ghost felt like Brumm wanted to say more but couldn't.

Ghost thenked Brumm before booking it out of Grimm’s tent and back down into the Infected Crosswords, as Ghost got closer to Crystal peak Ghost could just smell death from their but they didn’t want it to be, they didn’t want it to be who they thought it was, but as they went down to were Myla normally is all they saw that Boulders and broken crystals everywhere, before they saw Myla’s speared body, Myla was pinned down by Crystals, shards of crystals were also on her body, cutting into her, it looked like a cave in, but why didn’t it feel like a cave in at the same time. Ghost felt themselves drop to the ground and cry, and cry, and cry, they had just lost another friend, she didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve this kind of death, how could of she had just died like that while he was sleeping peacefully, why didn’t Brumm stop her, why didn’t he stop her. 

Ghost cried for a long time for their second fallen friend, not knowing that their killer was the one who’d given them his bed that very night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblers-  
> Primary- yayadrawsthingz  
> Hk blog- askthegrimmchildren


End file.
